


罗宾庭院！

by xiyur



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyur/pseuds/xiyur
Summary: 布鲁斯下载了一款名叫《罗宾庭院》的游戏，并在其中饲养了四只小鸟。灵感来自游戏《猫咪后院》。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 19





	罗宾庭院！

**Author's Note:**

> 人物属于原作，ooc属于我。  
> 希望可以得到留言和kudos！

布鲁斯为打发时间下载了一款休闲游戏，随机初始得到了一只红黄绿三色的小鸟，按照介绍信息，这只小罗宾鸟名叫迪克，父母刚刚被毒蛇杀死，玩家需要照顾它直至成年。CG里雏鸟伏在成鸟们尸体旁哀哀啼叫可怜极了，布鲁斯花了不少功夫才让它肯从‘自己’手里吃东西，结果试过所有可选的食物后，迪克小鸟居然只吃麦片，令布鲁斯纳闷极了，难道鸟不是吃虫子面包屑的吗？

当然游戏里不需要遵守自然规律，迪克小鸟吃什么都行。布鲁斯轮着用各种口味的麦片投喂，小鸟也来者不拒，每天活力十足的在院子里蹦跶，掉的到处是毛，最终长成了一只蓝黑色的细尾鹩莺，是可以开辟自己领地的成年鸟儿了！

迪克小鸟离开了庭院，游戏继续，出现的新CG是脏兮兮的小鸟在小巷里被野猫追逐。布鲁斯操纵主角赶走野猫，对着墙缝啾啾了半天，都没把警惕的小东西哄出来，反倒是他掏出补充体力值的热狗勾的它迈了几步。布鲁斯把热狗撕成小块，趁着小鸟低头啄食时拿笼子一扣！

于是布鲁斯得到了名叫杰森的小罗宾鸟，小鸟在笼子里叽叽叫个不停，还把伸手去够它的布鲁斯啄了好几下。布鲁斯不顾小鸟挣扎，清洗掉泥水，用暖风慢慢的烘干后，杰森小鸟变成了蓬松的小毛团，一放到庭院里就扎进鸟食盆，凶狠的吃了起来。

杰森小鸟适应的很快，到了时间会叽叽的跳出来要吃的，它也不挑，给什么都吃，尤其钟爱辣热狗。迪克小鸟会隔三差五的飞回家，掉着不知从哪里弄来的麦片喂杰森小鸟，杰森小鸟也不客气的吃掉，叽叽啾啾的热闹极了，直到有天迪克小鸟衔回了一枝花，快乐的绕杰森小鸟跳舞，结果被啄掉好多根漂亮的羽毛，带着所剩无几的尾羽伤心地飞走了。

布鲁斯有想过杰森小鸟长大后会是什么样子，会是另一只细尾鹩莺，还是其他种类，但他万万没想到在手机遭到病毒入侵后，游戏丢失了部分数据，只留下和迪克小鸟相关的记录。鸟食盆里还留着吃到一半的热狗，迪克小鸟也还会叼麦片回来，直到食物过期被系统清空。

布鲁斯投诉了官方，要求找回游戏记录，否则就弃游。官方可不舍得失去这么一位会氪金给罗宾鸟买食物买玩具的大佬，好说歹说又送了几套迪克小鸟的限定皮肤，才勉强稳住布鲁斯。作为补偿，布鲁斯开出了一只有血统认证，养的油光水滑的红黑色小鸟。

新来的小鸟以咖啡为食，布鲁斯在庭院里加了个咖啡机，只要按时续费，小鸟就能自己按下开关，得到咖啡。如果没有咖啡喝，名为提姆的小鸟会一副无精打采样子的倒在地上，几度让布鲁斯以为它终于被自己养死了。提姆小鸟从不进食咖啡之外的任何东西，令又叼了麦片回来的迪克小鸟很是失落。

作为给氪金大佬的福利，布鲁斯在新年时收到了一颗鸟蛋，可以孵出超稀有的小鸟。在发现小鸟短时间内不会破壳后，蛋就被布鲁斯放到孵化器里慢慢走进度条。等眼睛都没睁开的雏鸟从壳里跌出来，提姆小鸟走过去碰了碰它，发出疑惑的咕咕声，又把装了咖啡的鸟食盆拖了过来。

等到布鲁斯发现时，刚出生的小鸟已经被泡在了咖啡里，一副看起来非常好吃的样子。他赶快捞起雏鸟，用毛巾擦干，小小鸟瘫成了鸟饼，发出虚弱的咻咻声，嫩黄的喙一张一合的讨要食物。布鲁斯把每样食物取了一点切碎，发现小鸟崽只肯吃蔬菜，就把蔬菜打成糊糊，装在小奶瓶里喂它。

达米安小鸟在能够行走后，就成天追着提姆小鸟打架，在提姆小鸟飞到高处够不到的时候就去啄咖啡机，把咖啡豆弄了满地，理论上不会被破坏的咖啡机也弄坏了好几台。为了不开屏就看到提姆小鸟缺乏咖啡补给倒在房檐上，布鲁斯不得不买了更多咖啡机，还在庭院里加了围栏，将未到成年期无法飞行的两只小鸟隔开。此后达米安能做的也就是将各种够的到的东西扔到对面，令布鲁斯的游戏日常多了项清除庭院里的垃圾，偶尔还会殃及回来喂弟弟的无辜的迪克小鸟。

突然有一天，品种不明的红色大鸟闯进了庭院，它踢翻提姆小鸟的咖啡机，折断达米安小鸟喜欢叼着玩的木片，又和迪克小鸟打的羽毛乱飞。布鲁斯查看属性栏发现，这大鸟的名字是杰森！

原来在游戏遭入侵时，杰森的数据被混到野怪里去了，它在森林里生活了一段时间，成为了成年鸟儿，才有能力飞回庭院。

布鲁斯使用捕捉功能将杰森小鸟收入庭院，愉快的看着一窝小鸟在那里闹，这时老管家阿福过来了，不赞同的看着沉迷游戏的少爷，“您应该多出去逛逛，认识一些同龄的朋友。”

“好吧，我会去的。”布鲁斯拿起桌子上的门票，“飞翔的格雷森？看起来不错。”


End file.
